The Learning Game
by Psykotic101
Summary: Many people learn by reading, writing or being taught. But for the cast of Rwby, nothing beats the hands on experience.
1. Chapter 1

"You know guys, she's right"  
"Oh, so NOW your on my side!"  
"I was always on your side!"

Finally the black bowed girl blew out her candle, prompting cries of surprise from the blond and the red-headed child. Weiss Schnee turned with a huff, slowing heading back towards the spot she had chosen. 'My dust she is annoying! Why did the headmaster even allow her to apply? Only an idiot can manage to explode sealed dust.' Having reached her spot in the hall, she began to lie down with a sigh. 'I'm the heiress of the SDC, why must I sleep on the ground like some Fanuas trash.' And at long last, Weiss finally relaxed her guard, and allowed sleep to take her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In space unknown, the grand being watched the white clad girl enter the realm of dreams. Using their influence on the realm, they melded her dream with a new reality, lightly chuckling at the child's confusion. Let the lessons begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weiss was confused. She had just fallen asleep in Beacon's Auditorium, and now she was standing in a castle ruined throne room. Glancing around, everything was dull in colour, even the red velvet carpet the covered half the room, save a glow about 1 meter in diameter beneath a portrait. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the glow was in actuality a stylized circle, not too unsimilar to her glyphs. Looking at the portrait, she saw that the subject of it was a very feminine looking man, with short blue hair, blue eyes, and a golden headband. Looking below the portrait, she noticed a name. "Marth, Prince of Altea." Even before the final syllable left her lips, the glyph beneath the portrait began to glow brighter, till Weiss was forced to shield her eyes. After waiting what she hoped was a long enough time, she slowly lowered her arm, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Standing in the middle of where the circle had moments before been, stood Marth, white armour spotless, red and white cape held in place by a large red gem, and rapier lightly bounce ing in his right hand. As Weiss stood there, she just barely registered the blue haired swordsman lunging forward to engage her. Quickly drawing Myrtenaster, she was just barely able to deflect the attack, moving her opponent's arm to her left, opening up his guard. Regaining her composure, she made a quick thrust at Marth's right shoulder, hoping to force him back. Marth twisted his body, avoiding the tip of her rapier, and grabbed her lapel. With a quick tug, he sent the surprised girl into the air, jumping to follow her. Tumbling through the air, Weiss noticed a flash to her right, spun the dust chambers house in the rapier's guard, and created an ice shield between her and the prince, catching his blade mid swing. Gaining control of her fall, she landed in a crouch, then quickly stood up and took the stance her trainers had drilled into her.

As she caught her breath, Marth had managed to free his sword. Deciding to keep applying pressure, he dashed forward once again. Weiss stood there and smirked. 'Some prince, trying the same thing twice.' she thought, lunging forward to catch before he swung. The prince simply leapt over her, grazing the back of her skull with the tip of his blade. Weiss was thrown five feet, stunned at what she had just experienced. 'His first attack was easy to deflect, so why did this one hurt so much?' picking her self off the floor, she was barely able to throw herself out of the way in time to avoid a powerful stab. Scrambling to her feet once more, she began to think. 'I'll never win on the defence, I need to go on the offence.' Spinning Myrtenaster';s dust chamber once more, she thrust forward, flame spewing from the tip on her rapier. Having no was to deflect the flames, Marth hopped to the side, and ran, Weiss following him, burning what remained of the once vibrant carpet. 'If I can just keep this up, I will win!' As if to spite her, her red dust chose that exact moment to run out, though the flames still lingered. 'No way he withstood that.' The heiress thought.

Panting heavily, she glanced around for her foe's body, only to be yanked back by the very foe she thought she had defeated. As she flew passed him, he swung, hitting the scar on her left eye. Crying out in pain, her left hand flew to cover the scar, as if to assure herself that no more damage had occurred. Boring her right eye to the prince, she saw with wide eyes, that aside from being slightly singed, he was completely fine. Her anger reaching its breaking point, she charged Marth with a cry. The prince simply performed the same move she had at the beginning of the dual, but instead of a thrust to counter, he brought his elbow up into her face, snapping her head back. As her head returned to its proper position, Marth brought his left hand up in a left hook, forcing her back. As she reeled away, the prince dashed forward, grabbed her shoulder, and hilted his rapier in her stomach. The two stood still for a second, though to Weiss it felt much longer, until Marth removed his rapier, and Weiss fell to the ground, clutching her stomach as she did so. As she fought the losing battle to remain conscious, her opponent leaned down by her ear, and as her vision turned black, she felt warmth, while he whispered the only words he had said all the fight.

"You are not nearly the best. Not even close."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The grand being, pleased that it's message had been delivered, separated the two realities, repairing the damage cause to the girl before she bled out. "It won't do" the being softly said "for my first student to no longer be able to attend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting bolt upright, Weiss immediately put a hand to her gut, preparing for the pain that never came. Confused once more, she removed her hand expecting to find blood and a hole in the shirt she wore, but neither were there. Her night gown was the same pristine white it had been when she drifted off, save the few tear stains, barley noticeable against her pale complexion. With a sigh of relief, she finally registered the arm her left hand was gripping. Peering at its owner, she saw non other then the clumsy red-head's sister. Quickly she released her hand and ran to the opposing side of the hall, miraculously not waking anyone who remained asleep, only to nearly trip on her own sleeping gear. Despite her flustered state of mind, she was able to piece together what most likely happened. 'I felt cold during the night, and moved to somewhere warmer. I guess the blond one is less of a brute then I thought.' Quickly packing up, she noticed a note and a vial, one that had her name engraved on the side, sitting on top of her pillow.

Glancing at the note, which had been written perfectly, her already sour mood depleted even more so. Tossing it to the side, she looked at the vial next. Her eyes could just barley make out a slight crack, large enough for dust to escape, but small enough to not be noticed. Alarmed, she quickly read the note again, then a third time in more detail. No matter how many time she read it, the message was always the same. " _Explosions are a chain reaction. One misstep, and it goes up in your face_." And it was always signed the same way, with a drawing of a small gray badger with a black tipped tail. Glancing between the note and the vial, she quickly made the connection, and quickly stuffed them both in her bag.

Grabbing the blanket, intent on getting a shower, before the morning rush began, she heard a small 'chink' as she raised her blanket to fold it. Looking towards the sound, her already paled face paled even more, then turned red in anger. Sitting on the floor, as if of to mock her, was a perfect copy of the man from her dream, though perhaps more extravagant. The 4inch tall figure stood on a golden base, white robes still as pristine as in her dream, the tiny rapier glinting light, as if it had be made with true silver. 'So some brat lost their little toy, and seeing it before I fell asleep, it became a part of my dream.' Frustrated, she finished packing her stuff before bending down and picking the statue up in her right hand. Marvelling at the quality and detail it possessed, she briefly considered keeping it, before her anger made her throw it in the trash as she walked towards the entrance to the washrooms.

She didn't look as she did so, or she might have noticed the statue vanishing into golden fragment, in a similar manner to the grimm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The grand being sighed. It's newest pupil had not under stood the message, and thus learned noting from the session. Peaking into the future, it discovered where the white one would have to be, and placed the trophy their. Perhaps she would understand this time around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Here it is.** ** _The Learning Game_** **. I'm quite proud of this chapter, even if it's only the first one. If you haven't guessed, it's a Rwby/Smash story. I do intend to have of the Smash rooster, both Smash 4 and earlier, in this story, so it should have 50+ chapters. Pretty damn ambitious I think. Tho I can guarantee that the next fight sill be a surprise, but try to guess anyways. Oh and a BIG thank you to Neonazo356. He helped me with all the matchups, and even proof read this chapter off site for me. Wouldn't be possible with him/her.**

 **If you didn't under stand the italics, those are notes/titles.**

 **Anyway, review, be honest, and I'll see ya in the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"My hero."

"My back."

Weiss could not believe her terrible luck. First a strange dream wakes her an hour before she should have, then she was launched into a Grimm-infested forest by a headmaster who clearly didn't care for his students, her partner was the unbearable brunette, who she had the displeasure of knowing the name of, and finally, said unbearable partner decided it was a 'brilliant' idea to ride a Nevermore that was intent of killing them. Of course she fell off. How couldn't she. At least the idiotic blond boy had attempted to catch her, softening her landing considerably.

Finally getting off the boy, she looked around and realized that not only did she land by everyone else, but they were at the ruins. Joy! Looking towards their objective, which looked strangely like chess pieces, she froze. There, sitting where the second white knight should have been, was the statue from this morning.

'I. What. How! I know for certain I through that thing away' her musings were interrupted by a scream. Spinning to look in the direction, she saw her idiot of a partner in front of a massive Deathstalker. Looking closely, she saw a faint scratch on the scorpion's exoskeleton. Spinning her weapons dust cylinder, she prepared to do something that should get her killed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The newly made team RWBY trudged towards their new dorm room. Being launched hundreds of feet into the air, trekking through a large forest, not to mention fighting Grimm that would give a trained Huntsman a run for their money, had exhausted them. There was no terrible puns from Yang, animated story telling on the recent adventure by Ruby, sarcastic quips and comments on the part of Weiss, and not even a simple sigh of annoyance about the energy that Blake's teammates seemed to be full of.

No, the newly formed team simply walked through the halls, entered there room, and proceeded to unceremoniously flop onto the nearest empty bed, and go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first rays of sunlight glinted across the little reapers face, teasing her eyes, hidden behind her eyelids. Lifting her little hand to cover her eyes from the suns glare, Ruby made a small whine, very similar to that of a puppy.

"Yang, give me five more minutes" was all the still half asleep Ruby could come up. Not even five seconds had past before she was wide awake, completely aware that something was wrong. Normally her stepsister would be hounding her with her terrible puns and threats of soaked with a glass of water to get her to wake up, but instead there was silence, simply eerie silence. Slowly opening her left eye, so as to see where she was, both her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Instead of the sight of her partner on her own bed, inside the dorm room that they would share for the next 4 years, she was staring into an endless darkness, dotted by twinkling lights, and the destroyed moon of Remnant. With a sharp inhale of air that shouldn't be there, she looked down and gasped. There underneath the large ship she stood on, was Remnant, it's continents and countries clearly visible beneath the white fluffy clouds. As she sat on the edge, clutching Crescent Rose like a large stuffed animal, she became minutely aware of a faint roaring sound.

Suddenly, the sound increased in volume almost instantly, nearly forcing her to lookup, as a small ship, moving at speeds even greater then she herself could go, shot above her. Whipping her head to follow the craft, a impossible task without her semblance, she just barely noticed the bird like figure hopping out of the small fighter, and landing on the other side of the ship she was currently on.

As she stood, dumbfounded that a humanoid bird could fly a ship, never mind a spaceship, that was faster then anything the Atlas military had even theorized, said bird, quickly reached to its side, drew a strange pistol, and fired three shots. Ruby's daze was broken when the first of the lasers whizzed past her face, just barely missing the weak aura field that she had put out. Her eyes widened as she triggered Crescent Rose just in time to block the lasers, being pushed back slightly by the kinetic energy.

Now, Ruby may have been an optimist, but even she knew when it was time to talk and time to fight. With a quick burst of speed, she dashed at the bird, and made a quick diagonal slash in an effort to end the fight as quickly as possible. To her surprise, her opponent made a short jump towards her, spinning slightly to avoid both her and her scythe. As he past, she caught sight of some writing on the side of his pant leg. 'Falco? Is that his name?' Spinning around to follow up with a strike with the blunt edge of her scythe, she was amazed to see the newly named Falco had disappeared. With sudden worry she glanced around, in a desperate bid to find her opponent before he could attack her.

"Come get some." Upon hearing the slightly condescending voice above her, she glanced up before hopping back just in time to avoid the spinning drop kick aimed at her head. She was so close to the edge, that just the simple hop sent her over the edge. Flailing her hand wildly, she just barely managed to grab the ledge with her left hand, her shoulder muscles screaming at the sudden stop. Pointing Crescent Rose towards the planet, she fired a shot towards the planet, using the recoil of her rifle to push her above the ledge.

A quick glance at her opponent showed that he was surprised at the sudden rise that her baby had given her. With a small smirk, she swung the blade into the platform above Falco, swinging around it as a pivot, she delivered a double drop kick to his chest. With a cry, he was sent across the ship, hitting the ground with a thud.

The Red Reaper quickly dashed in, intending to knock him out while he was on the ground, only to have her feet swept from under her. As she fell, Falco pulled his wings behind his head, before delivering a powerful double hammer fist into her core. She hit the ground hard, the impact forcing the air from her lungs. Falco raised his boot, intent on crushing her skull. Thinking quickly, Ruby fired a round, causing the scythe to jerk forward, knocking into his foot and throwing Falco off balance. With the seconds she bought herself, Ruby made a quick roll, and speed to the other side of the ship.

Planting the blade of her scythe into the ground, she began firing, hoping to do enough damage to force Falco to retreat. 2 missed wildly, one hit his left leg making a clang, as if hitting a metal plate, but by the time the forth approached him, he had managed to grab a hexagonal thing, about the size of a scroll, and threw it towards her. As soon as it left his hand, it flared to life, projecting a small energy field around it. Ruby could only watch as the Dust round impacted the field, and was redirected.

She desperately raised Crescent Rose to block it, an while she did, the sudden impact made her lose both her grip and her footing. She slide of the edge and once again managed to grasp, however this time she was left without Crescent Rose. She looked down and watched as her baby got smaller, before it was out of sight. The sound of footsteps mad her look up, and above her stood Falco. She could swore that he smirked at her, and put his foot on her hand making her cry out in pain. He just looked at her before saying one last thing. "Piece of cake." And with that, he removed his foot, and watched as she fell towards the planet below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up screaming. Sitting bolt upright, she blushed and sheepishly looked around her new dorm. Her new teammates hadn't even flinched at the noise, likely due to how tired they were, but she swore she saw Blake's bow twitch. Weird. Glancing at the clock, she noted that she had awoke 10 minutes before she had sent the alarm on her scroll to. With a sigh, she got out of bed, changed and headed to the common room, intend on getting something to calm her nerves before she woke the rest of RWBY. She peeked through the door, and seeing no one there quickly made her way towards the kettle. Setting the water to boil, she got the cocoa powder, milk, and the tiny marshmallows that she was almost certain were Weiss'.

"Of all the things to try to kill me, it had to be a bird. Why?'

"Perhaps it has something to do with the baby Nevermore that you hit during the launch."

Yeah, but why? I mean, it was a cute baby bird, it couldn't have wanted revenge."

"Maybe, or maybe it wanted to prove its self. Show that it's not a weak little bird. Kinda like what you tried with Weiss."

"Yeah." Ruby's head snapped up at the revelation. "She may not like me, but I can make her respect me!" Ending the sentence by pumping her fist high into the air, before hearing chuckling, realizing that she had been talking to someone. Turning around, she began to apologize, before stopping dead.

There was no one in the room. The door was still slightly agar, in exactly the same place as when she had come in. The only window in the room, a rather large one at that, was intact and locked. The only thing different was two statues, one of the bird in her dream, the other of a man who looked quite like her partner. If her partner was a guy and wore blue, but still! Anyways, on the statues were to slips of paper reading 'Ruby' and 'Weiss' under the bird and the man.

After a quick moment of gaping, the red reaper shrugged, grabbed both the statues, and left, leaving her cup of cocoa to a smiling honey badger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Holy shit this took forever, and I am sorry. I just never had the motivation to write. I had hoped to have at least 1 chapter per week, so I'd be halfway do this story if I stuck to it. Sadly I didn't. Luckily, the chapters them selves won't have any major thing connecting them, so you could read chapter 2 and still kinda know what's happening.**

 **I do have another story that I will be posting as an apology, a Starcraft/Overwatch one called** ** _Similar Stories_** **, so check it out if you think it will interest you.**

 **Regardless, as I have lots of other ideas, I'm thinking that this story will be a sporadic update, so that I can focus on other stories that will be more plot oriented. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited, I should have responded to all the reviews, but if I didn't, review again, and I'll see it.**

 **So review, be brutally honest, and I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
